


Wherever you stray, I follow

by evermoreskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30+ fanfic, Ajan Kloss, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Zorii Bliss, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, POV Poe Dameron, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermoreskywalker/pseuds/evermoreskywalker
Summary: Poe Dameron tore himself from his X-wing as soon as it landed on Ajan Kloss. The hotshot pilot had never been more eager to leave a ship in his life. The mood at the Resistance base was celebratory, but Poe needed to see his loved ones with his own eyes before he would allow himself to relax.- - -After the battle with the Final Order, Poe returns to the Resistance base. He really needs to see Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Wherever you stray, I follow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge that allowed a maximum of 1000 words. I kept everything in this fic identical to canon except for the way Poe and Finn interact. Thanks for reading!

The Resistance left Exegol victorious. Many lives were lost, but countless more were saved across the galaxy.  
  
Finally, it was all over.  
  
Poe Dameron tore himself from his X-wing as soon as it landed on Ajan Kloss. The hotshot pilot had never been more eager to leave a ship in his life. The mood at the Resistance base was celebratory, but Poe needed to see his loved ones with his own eyes before he would allow himself to relax.  
  
As soon as his feet touched solid ground, he ran toward the crowd gathering in the forest. He scanned the faces of everyone he passed, grateful to see so many Resistance members alive and well. As their newly appointed General, Poe was now responsible for all their lives. Every person here trusted him and followed him into battle. There were far more of them here than he could have hoped for; so many others were not so lucky.  
  
Yet, if he was being honest with himself, his troops were not his current priority.  
  
No, really, he was looking for Finn.  
  
Poe had been in love with Finn since the moment the pair stole a TIE fighter and flew away together. Not that he had breathed a word of this to anyone. Any Resistance member would tell you that Poe Dameron was a notorious flirt. There were so many rumors floating around; some of them were even true. But Finn was different. He had never dared to make a move. Poe didn’t know how the other man would take it; after all, he saw the way Finn looked at Rey. Besides, he didn’t want to do anything to hamper the Resistance’s work. His life’s work. There would be time for feelings later, after the war.  
  
Of course, that was assuming everyone made it out alive.  
  
There was a moment in battle when Poe thought Finn had died. He knew Finn and Jannah were still aboard the Star Destroyer during the explosion and had assumed the worst. When things calmed down, he learned that Finn survived. (Thank the stars for Lando and the _Millennium Falcon_.) Nonetheless, Poe couldn’t shake that persistent feeling of dread. He knew the knot in his stomach was not going to loosen until he saw Finn in the flesh.  
  
A few minutes passed with Poe shaking the hands of anyone that walked by. He accepted their congratulations, keeping up a strong front for the sake of his people. But he was growing impatient. Why wasn’t Finn back yet? Poe knew the _Falcon_ to be faster than this; he had flown it himself many times. Something must have gone wrong…  
  
Continuing to scan the crowd, Poe finally caught a glimpse of Finn across the forest floor. He would recognize him anywhere, from any distance. They had spent many long hours cooped up on missions together. The only way to pass the time was to get to know your traveling partner; it was a good thing they got along well. Of course, there was nobody else Poe would rather be stuck on a ship with.  
  
Finn was alone, nodding at passerby. Poe was not surprised; Finn was awkward in social situations. He was raised as a Stormtrooper. Growing up as a number instead of a name, faceless in a crowd of thousands, will do that to you.  
  
Poe raced in Finn’s direction. He wanted to call out to him, but it would have gone unheard in the cacophony of the forest. He dodged people left and right. It seemed everyone on Ajan Kloss wanted to thank or congratulate the General for their hard-earned victory.  
  
He was successful at avoiding conversation until he ran into Zorii, who tried to block his path. Why was she cornering him? He didn’t want to wait to find out. Sure, they had a history. They would have more to discuss for closure’s sake, but he’d handle it some other time. Poe tilted his head, eyeing Zorii suggestively. He could almost _feel_ her rolling her eyes inside her helmet. His flirtation distracted her long enough so he could slip away.  
  
Finally, he was within reach of Finn, who spotted Poe seconds before, shouting his name. They ran to each other, automatically falling into an embrace. This sort of physical touch came naturally to the pair; Poe didn’t allow himself to think too hard about what that meant.  
  
“Finn, buddy… you’re okay…” Poe muttered, his face buried in Finn’s shoulder. “I thought I lost you…”  
  
“I’m here. We’re good,” Finn reassured him in a low voice, rubbing his hand lightly on Poe’s back.  
  
After a moment, Poe pulled back to get a better view of his best friend, arms still looped around his shoulders. He looked the other man up and down, his glance lingering a little too long on Finn’s lips, like always. Old habits die hard.  
  
“I’m so glad to see you.”  
  
“Me too,” Finn replied, equally relieved.  
  
At last, with Finn safe in his arms, Poe let himself relax. He finally smiled, and the pair stayed still for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
  
Then Finn cleared his throat, and the moment was over.  
  
Poe dropped his arms, letting go of Finn. He turned away, trying to hide the blush that was blossoming across his face. “I’m sorry. I just… I never thought I’d see you again and…”  
  
Finn grabbed Poe by the arm, turning him around. His expression grew serious. “Hey, you don’t have to apologize. I know the feeling.”  
  
Poe didn’t know what to say to that. “Wait, what?”  
  
It was Finn’s turn to blush. “After we first met, and we crashed on Jakku… I thought you didn’t make it. I know we had just met, but… it was a terrible feeling.”  
  
Poe pulled Finn back into another hug, tighter this time. “Hey, can we agree to never leave each other again?”  
  
“I think I can do that.”  
  
Without thinking, Poe planted a kiss on Finn’s cheek.  
  
Finn just smiled.


End file.
